


STUCKY HEADCANON; FIRST DANCE

by victimbucky



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Clubbing, First Dance, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-05
Updated: 2016-02-05
Packaged: 2018-05-18 07:55:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5908906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/victimbucky/pseuds/victimbucky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>when i hear this song; i think of steve and bucky finally being happy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	STUCKY HEADCANON; FIRST DANCE

[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BC2dRkm8ATU](http://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.youtube.com%2Fwatch%3Fv%3DBC2dRkm8ATU&t=MzcwMGFkODdhOWM4Njg2M2E0Zjk5YmQ2OTgyYzEwOWVkZmY0NzE4ZCxSdjNHV2l3bQ%3D%3D)

when i hear this song; i think of steve and bucky going to the club when tony pushes the avengers to go. i can picture steve being across the club drinking beer with sam and watching bucky finally opening up and having a conversation with natasha. and steve can’t help but have a huge smile on his face because for once in his life he’s happy. because bucky’s home.

then when he hears sam make the suggestion to ask bucky for a dance he almost jumps at the chance but then his step falters and his bright smile drops a bit. he knows now that it was okay to be gay, because it was the 21st century but he still can’t help but think of how things were for them in the past and that puts a huge dent in his confidence. he then felt a hand grip his shoulder and he turns his head and finds sam smiling and telling him that it’s okay to want to be with bucky in that way, and to not worry about what anyone else has to say about it; it was my time to finally be happy with the person who is the reason that i smile more.

steve then squares his shoulders back, gave sam a smile while setting his beer down and then walked across the club to where bucky was sitting with natasha. she looked right at steve, and while sipping her drink she looks at bucky then nods her head over at steve. bucky frowned a little at being interrupted but still looked over and when he saw steve, he gave the biggest smile and steve believes that he has never seen a smile as bright as his and that’s when he knew: he loved bucky, and he always will, ‘til the end of time.

steve stops in front of bucky and then with every courage he can muster, with a blush on his face, he held his hand out and asked bucky if he would like to dance with him. the look on bucky’s face could be deemed as priceless, like a deer caught in headlights with his mouth open. and from the corner of his eye, he could see natasha grinning around her straw and then closing his jaw, she nudges bucky forward. bucky shook his head a bit and then looked right at steve with the same bright smile and grabbed the hand that steve held out.

when i hear this song; as it starts playing from the speakers of the club, steve and bucky get to the middle of the dance floor and steve then stands there still holding bucky’s hand and looks at him with a soft smile and tells him he’s not entirely sure what do to from there in terms of dancing. bucky then shook his head at steve while smiling and then pulls him in closer. bucky puts his metal arm around steve’s waist, and his warm hand around his neck and leaned forward to whisper in steve’s ear that he guess it was time to finally give him that dance lesson he’s promised to give him in the past.

as the song continues to play; i picture bucky beginning to slow dance with steve to get him going with the beat, and then as steve finally can feel the heat of the club and the ground trembling to the bass, and the feel of bucky’s hands on him he gets the courage to get even closer to him. gets the courage to wrap his arms around bucky’s waist and pulls closer. closer than they have ever been before and steve closes his eyes tightly and lays his forehead against bucky’s shoulder, breathing deeply as though he tries not to cry at how perfect their bodies fit together when they move to the beat of the song. and when he hears bucky cursing and kissing his temple hard, lifting his head, he looks deep into bucky’s blue eyes and gently cups his face. leaning closer while tilting his head up, steve whispers to bucky, i’ll always be with you. and when he hears bucky whisper back the words that mean the most, steve kisses bucky and made a vow that he will always love and cherish bucky for the rest of his life.

**_i’m with you ‘til the end of the line = i love you ‘til the end of time._ **

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first headcanon that i finally had the courage and somehow a good writers mind to write 
> 
> so please be kind to me!
> 
> also i'm over at tumblr if you want to come cry with me at how gross stucky is.
> 
> http://victimbucky.tumblr.com


End file.
